


Lay Your Sleeping Head

by Stardust_66



Series: Centre-back and Scouser lad - 466 ficlets [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/Stardust_66
Summary: On the bus ride after a Champions League game, Virgil reflects on their goal, and shares an intimate moment with Trent.
Relationships: Trent Alexander Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk
Series: Centre-back and Scouser lad - 466 ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640728
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Lay Your Sleeping Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've been obsessed with these two lately, and sad to find there's so little written about them. So I've decided to make a tiny contribution myself... x) This is my first AO3 fic. Feedback is more than welcome!
> 
> Title shamelessly borrowed from the poem "Lay your sleeping head, my love," by W. H. Auden (it's one of my favourites and will likely feature again in a future fic).
> 
> (posted on Feb 18, edited on Feb 22)

They were on the bus back to their hotel in Madrid. It was a tough game, 2-2. Virgil was confident they could win it at Anfield on the second leg though. But he was exhausted, just like everyone else. And he couldn't keep a clean sheet tonight. 

So he was distracted and couldn't give a proper surprised reaction, when Trent dramatically plunged himself down into the seat next to him (and knowing Trent, he was definitely expecting a reaction). 

Virgil looked up and caught Gini's tired smile, his usual seat taken. He saw the younger Dutchman proceed to sit down next to Joe, who already had his headphones on and eyes shut, not at all bothered by the swap.

Virgil directed his attention back to Trent, who was sitting in a crouched position, with his hood up, eyes gazing at his phone, appearing to focus on instagram. 

Virgil felt too tired for words. And by the looks of it, he doubted Trent wanted to talk about the game anyway - even though the two of them scored Liverpool's second goal together, Trent with his signature corner, and himself finishing it off with a beautiful header. 

He could still see the goal in his mind, and how Trent ran to him to celebrate: eyes sparkling, face open and full of joy; he stopped slightly farther than arm's length, stood on his tiptoes, and leaned into him in one fluid motion, surrendering his body weight completely into Virgil's arms. 

For a split second, Virgil's world was quiet and still. And everything just felt right in the middle of that stadium.

Trent's jaw was propping on his collarbone, the stubble making his skin itch slightly through the fabric.

(He hopes Trent wouldn't grow a full beard in an effort to look more mature. He is perfect the way he is right now.)

He couldn't hear what Trent said, even though he was speaking directly into his right ear (the skin there sensed water vapours, transported by Trent's warm breath). 

Their pecs clashed together on impact, the firm contact remained as they held each other close. Virgil could feel Trent's chest vibrate, as the younger man talked and laughed some more into his ear.

If he turned his head slightly, he could easily catch those plump, glistening lips. Trent is always licking or biting on his lips. Virgil wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

And then suddenly, the moment was gone. 

The game must go on.

Atletico equalized at the 89th minute, capitalizing on a pass by Trent that was short. Trent was never known for his defending though. But he was sure Trent has taken personal responsibility for this disappointing draw.  
That's the kind of guy he is. Wants it more than anyone. Cares too strongly, and cares about too much, for his own good.

He let out an inaudible sigh, and saw from the corner of his eye that Trent was still in the same position as before, even though his phone screen went dark already. He put his left palm on the back of Trent's head, then slid it down towards his neck, removing the hood along the way. Then he wasted no time in ruffling Trent's hair with that same hand, before the young right back could protest about the hoodie.

Trent made a mildly annoyed noise, still in no mood for banter. Then he abruptly took a deep breath, and leaned into the touch.

Virgil felt slightly amused, as if he was petting a very demanding big cat. He had half a mind to go on to scratch his ears, and under his chin. 

Trent shifted and leaned back into his seat to a more comfortable position, eyes closed. Virgil's palm moved to the nape of his neck, to make space for the headrest, and Trent was humming quietly. 

Virgil bent his thumb and index finger to give Trent a gentle scratch near his lower hairline, pressing on the softer, tinier curls there. He then pressed down his thumb and carefully moved it along his neck in small circles, releasing some of the pressure there.

Trent hummed again. And after a while Virgil could feel Trent's pulse slowing down a bit. So he extended his left arm to grab Trent's left shoulder, wrapping the lean but fit young man in a side hug, allowing his sleeping head to rest on Virgils left shoulder and chest.

Virgil suddenly realized he had been holding his breath. He took a deep breath, and surpressed a chuckle, feeling Trent's head move in sync with his breathing, maintaining contact throughout. 

And things felt right again.

He smiled and soon started to doze off himself. 

Virgil couldn't see it from his angle, nor could anyone else in the dimmed lights of the late-night bus, but the corner of Trent's mouth lifted into a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! =]  
> I have a couple other ideas but not sure if I have the time to pursue them.  
> (And in my timezone this was written the night before the UCL round of 16, 1st leg against Atletico. It was indeed a tough game...Hoping to write more ficlets by the 2nd leg!)


End file.
